Katran 'Kit' Galond
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 6'0" Weight: 160 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Amadicia Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Kit was raised in Torn, a little village deep in the Amadician countryside. His father ran the Light of Truth, a local inn much frequented by the Children of the Light. Kit grew up idolising the Children -these stern-faced, quiet strangers in their bright armour and snowy white cloaks, feared and respected by all. His father, a devoted supporter of the Children, taught him the glorious history of the Children of the Light and their constant struggle to protect the common people from the Dark One and the witches of Tar Valon. The only ambition Kit knew growing up was to become a Child himself. Amused and pleased by the youth's zeal, the Whitecloak regulars at the Light of Truth taught Kit a little swordplay over the summer of his eighteenth year and encouraged his ambitions. Their captain even wrote Kit a letter of introduction to an old friend of his among the recruiters at the Fortress of the Light in Amador, promising to secure him a place, and gave him his own sword. His father, delighted at the path his son was preparing to follow, gave his blessing to the idea. The following spring, Kit would travel to Amador and become one of the Children. He was almost overwhelmed with jubilation and excitement. That winter, a mysterious woman came to stay at the Light of Truth. She caused something of a stir in Torn, where strangers rarely came by, although Kit was far too preoccupied with his own plans to pay much heed to the excitement. Various rumours declared her a Ghealdan noblewoman, fleeing an undesired arranged match, or an agent of the Hand of the Light, doing some mysterious mission for them. She kept to herself, mostly taking long walks by herself across the hills. Kit's life might have gone exactly as he had planned it if he had not, through some malign chance, got a fever that winter. The illness was quickly beyond the power of the hedgedoctors to treat and the young man's decline continued until, feverish and delirious, he was on the verge of death. Kit has only gradually pieced together what happened at this point, from the account of his father and the other household members. Seeing his condition, the woman guest intervened with brisk, startling confidence. She chased the hedgedoctors and everyone else out of the room, leaving her alone with the invalid. She emerged some time later, seeming weary and drained, but leaving Kit behind in a deep and healthy sleep. The fever had broken. At first, Kit's father could do nothing but heap thanks on her for the miracle cure she had worked, which she dismissed as simply the application of herblore. Soon, however, his suspicions became aroused and his gratitude drained away. A number of odd things about the woman and the astonishing speed with which she had healed his son suddenly presented themselves in a new light to him. He confided his suspicions to the Children of the Light who frequented his inn. When Kit woke up, he was told that his saviour had been an Aes Sedai witch of the Yellow Ajah. She had used her unnatural powers to heal him, doubtless in furtherance of some Aes Sedai scheme. When the truth of her nature came to light, the Children had gathered together and taken her in her room by surprise, managing to execute her before she could channel against them. Best of all, the Children agreed that the prompt action of Kit's father in reporting the witch more than cancelled out the taint Kit had incurred by being touched by her foul power, albeit without his knowledge. He would still be allowed to take his place offered to him among the Children, once he regained his strength. Kit, too weak to think very much, simply sank back into sleep after being given this news but over the weeks of his convalescence, he had a great deal of time to consider what had happened. The Aes Sedai had to have known the tremendous risk she was taking by channelling in the heart of Amadicia. Nor he did he believe his father's theory, that it was all part of some Aes Sedai plot. What scheme could possibly be furthered by saving the life of a village innkeeper's son? Kit might never know the Aes Sedai's name or the reason for her presence in Amadicia but the more he thought about it, the more he came to believe that what had moved her in Healing him was simply compassion -the desire to save another human life. Doing what she had done must have required the kind of selfless bravery that was in the highest tradition of the Children themselves, the kind of bravery of which he had been taught the Aes Sedai were incapable. And in return, his father had betrayed her and the Children of the Light had killed her. Kit put these thoughts to his father, who was at first dismissive, then fearful and then angry, declaring that the witch must have poisoned his son's mind with her channelling, that he could even contemplate such things. He demanded that Kit say no more of it. Kit did not intend to. He had already reached his own conclusion. The Aes Sedai had sacrificed her own life to save his. He was determined to be worthy of that trade. The first night he was fully recovered, he strapped his sword, the captain's gift, to his side and saddled a horse from the stables in the middle of the night, setting off on the road to Tar Valon. Kit Galond means to devote his life to defending the Aes Sedai and the White Tower. Appearance and Personality: Kit is tall and lean, with dark brown eyes and long, smooth dark hair. He is dressed in the traditional garb of the Amadician countryman -a long coat of unrelieved black, buttoned up to his neck and falling to his knees, over which he has strapped his sword. A broadbrimmed straw hat covers his eyes from the glare of the road, and a brown travelling cloak from the dust. Kit is a softspoken, idealistic young man. He does not often say much about his convictions but they run very deep within him. Despite his mild, amiable air, once he has persuaded himself of the rightness of a course of action, very little can turn him aside from following it. Despite his change of heart regarding the Aes Sedai, he is still secretly terrified to be approaching Tar Valon and the White Tower, the heart of half the world's wickedness according to everything he was taught as a child. Only his total conviction that it is the right thing to do prevents him from turning the head of his horse and riding away in the opposite direction. Category:Warder Bios Category:Trainee Category:WS 0 Category:Biographies